Legends of Wiktoria/Chapter Six - Land of Divergent
As Ser Naruto and Ser Xerxes made their way slowly, on one horse with one sword, to Carbonville, they soon came to the borders of the great land of Divergent, once ruled by the feeble King Jay of the Sea Clan, but after he went missing, the kingdom went into chaos and ruin. The forests had over grown, and were said to be where the Enchantress Minx de Arte roamed, praying on lost souls. Of course her story had been greatly exaggerated over the years, as a way to get kids to eat their vegetables, only some of it was actually true. Ser Naruto and Ser Xerxes were soon quite lost, and bickering with each other about which way was the right way to go. After many hours, soon they were faced with a great mist they couldn't see through at all, it was thicker than pea soup. Laughter filled the lonely desolate overgrown woods, and fear engulfed their hearts, they both grabbed for the sword, and in the chaos of both trying to take it, they fell off their horse quite unceremoniously. The Enchantress Minx de Arte appeared before them and her voice echoed into the endless mist, "Why have you entered my forest, speak quick or I'll take your tongues and you'll speak no more." They told her their story, and suddenly her demeanour softened, and she parted the mist. "Well that means the time is upon us, quick, be up with you, and follow me, I'll get you fresh horses and weapons, so you may continue your epic quest. It is of grave importance that you get to Carbonville before the blue moon rises on the 2nd Month of Ice, for if you do not, the great fires will rise, and The Warden will come forth to punish us all." She led them into her home that was built into a mountain side, guarded by an odd looking Dwarf named Craft, formerly a man but cursed to live in the body of a dwarf. She led them into a great chamber, a table set with food and drink. "Once you are fed and rested, you shall leave on the morrow, I must go speak with my mother, and your quarters are just off this room over there, “she points to a door,” I will speak with you again before you depart, until then, sleep well." They were quite shocked, all the stories they had heard they were sure that she was going to eat them, but they were starving and the thought of fresh horses and weapons was too tempting not to take her up on. As they stayed back and ate hungrily, the Enchantress made her way deeper into the mountain that she called home, so deep that the path she walked on, appeared to be floating amidst the darkness. Eventually she came to a man, sleeping within an enchanted glass tomb, he appeared to be dead, but the Enchantress new better. One day she knew he would rise again, and finally lead the world into an age of peace and prosperity, but until then it was her job to watch over him, King Jay's only heir, Prince Mikachu, cursed to sleep until the day that time would stand still. She lay a quiet hand on his tomb, and turned when she heard her mother walking towards her, "Time nears." Minx scoffed, "I know this Nicki, I know." she sighed and pulled her hand away from the tomb of glass. Lady Nicki's brow furrowed, "I've asked you to call me mother, why do you insist on using my name, you are my daughter, it is only appropriate that you call me mother." "I'll never forgive you for having him put in this deep slumber, prophecy or no prophecy, he was the man I loved, the man I was meant to marry," A tear slid down Minx's cheek, but she made no sound, and simply turned away from both Prince Mikachu and her mother, and made her way back the way she had come. Chapter Seven - Faithful Companions List of Facts Learned #WIP Category:Story Category:Chapters